every_witch_waysfandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
Season 1 Discovery *Katie! Take that back or I'll punish you like the last time I turned your hair blue! *And then they left in a rush, hey where did I leave the brush? *Glitter, balloons, sweet tarts, rainbows, puppies, and pink hearts! rThe Big Rescue *The word on the street is Katie has gigantic feet. *Never mind the clock, on this door put a lock. *Of course I get stuck in here, I wish I could just disappear! *Katie! You take back what you said, or else I'll turn your hair red! *Cherries, sprinkles, ice cream float, turn Andi into a goat! *Chole take that back and. Don't turn bb hair blue The Big Chill *I know goats eat everything even candy, but I prefer if this once again became Andi! *For now and forever and without a doubt everyone in school will freeze Emma out! *Emma ignores everything I say, so make me a storm that'll send her away! *I'll make sure I fix this battle, make him do the doggie paddle! I'm a Witch *All I wish is for Daniel to swim faster than a fish. *Three dancing girls and a fool, like Nicki Minaj make me look cool! *Someone needs help, to understand we're meant to be, so when he eats this pie, he will love me. *This Maddie chick who I'd liked to throttle, for now put her in the ketchup bottle! *A German Shepherd, a Cocker Spaniel, send me to a spot where I can spy on Daniel! *I don't want to be thoughtless, so make my room spotless! Magic Fight Club *Locker, locker, open sesame, get me out of here as fast as a bee! *I'll be more careful I promise to, but for now this spell will undo. *You can't get away with this anymore, so now your feet are glued to the floor! Monkey Business *I was walking at too quick of a pace, so fix my mistake and repair this vase. Monkey Business II *I'll teach her not to mess with someone so spunky, when I turn nurse Lily into a monkey! *I've waited about as long as I can stand, make the Hexoren appear in my hand! *Like the moon when it become dawn, let Andi from the box be gone. *Emma hasn't learned her lesson, in leaving us alone, so turn my phone into Emma's phone into my phone. Mac-sic-cle *He'll say yes when he means no, left when he means right, Daniel won't say what he means, try as he might! *I have the power to break Maddie's spell, make Lily human again and all will be well. *As a monkey you've got a strong will, cooperate and just stay still. *She's learned her lesson, this I can tell, it's time to end Katie's love spell. *It's so great when opportunity knocks, turn Katie into a pair of Mac's dirty socks. I Said, Upside Down *Before Emma bores me so much I frown, turn this classroom upside down. *Like an invisible wave that goes by, send Lily to Iridium High. I-Guana Dance With You *Crocodiles, snakes, I'm a female wizard, turn Daniel into a lizard! *no time goes by when your not having fun make my tub of icecream retern! I-Guana You Back *I know I look like a mess, so turn me into a dress! *From cold blooded to warm you'll no doubt enjoy, turn him into the teenage boy! Pantherized *Hot summer days full of bees and snakes, turn Emma's date into a mistake! *Just like Sophie, Katie and me, a panther you shall be! *It's past it's prime, it's sung it's tune, so turn this flower into a spoon. *It's kind of drab and faded from the sun, make this couch look a bit more fun! *Not a panther, or a fairy, or an elf, turn Andi into her old self. *He couldn't get out in a snap, so release Tony from his trap! Walk Like a Panther *More than ever I need to disappear, so pick me up and get me out of here. *You don't listen, that makes my anger trigger so to teach you a lesson i'll make your ears bigger! *Four eggs in a basket, one in the pantry, lets have a celebration to turn Andi! *We don't want you here, you're in the way, so I'm sending you far, far, away! Beach Ball *We really need some music in here, so I'll make Daniel's guitar now appear. Lily Frog *My anger for you is a premium, so now you'll sound like you swallowed some helium. Witch's Flu *He's suffered enough I think, now lets make his eyebrows shrink. Which Witch is Which? *We've gotta get in no time to waste, so open this door right now in haste! The Chosen One *She's done so much to teach me, to protect me, so turn this frog back into Lily! *East to West, South to North, I take your powers, forever and forth! *She's been along longer than she should, so send the principal away for good! *Lets test if I have powers, I want the whole school covered in flowers. Season 2 Runaway Witch *Daniel can't see the council, not today, so send these witches far, far, away! *To send a text, my skills I must hone, make it look like it came from Daniel's phone. Love Pie Redux *How I get clean, I have no clue, so for now take off this goo! Powers by Proxy *I need to sneak right on by, make me a spider so I can be a good spy. The Fool Moon *Sorry, Andi, in the end you're out of luck, so to the ground you'll be stuck. *Who did this to you I still can't tell, but now that we know let's break this love spell! Daniel Who? *I can't decide what to do and this might be mean, but to buy me some time, and make his memory clean! *We're getting into the danger zone, let's end this by blowing up her phone. *This crash will put Daniel's memory right on track, but he won't remember how he got his memory back. No Can Do *You think you and I are in the same spell bracket, but try to cast one in a straitjacket. *I wish I had a special tool, that got me ready for school. *Violets are blue, frogs are green, make my/Andi's room tidy and clean. *You pushed me in a fo, now up your hair will go! *I won't leave him stuck there, even though I should, separate this Kanay from the couch for good. Werewolves in Siberia *This isn't where we want to be, send us to a place that works for me. *The Witches' council, fair and wise they may be, but from their punishment spells, may you be free. *Since I am now able, turn this into a party table. *I want these curtains to disappear, replace them with brand new ones here. The No-Sleep Sleepover *I can't do this all by myself, so hang this for me like a helper elf. *Fighting won't solve this creepy feature, help Diego escape from the creature. *This plant must of tipped over last night, it's too heavy, so turn it up right. Outta Hand *Nothing elese will do, stick her hands together like glue! *Dad's punishing Daniel because of me, I wish I could help him with his lines instantly. *So many places to go, people to see, I can't do it all, so make another one of me. The Emma Squad *A mess like this it can't be seen, make this place completely clean. *Like a smile into a frown, turn this bottle upside down. Missminion *This was a mistake, it wasn't meant to be, get rid of all these copies, anyone who's not me. *Maddie's back have no fear, give proxy one big rabbit ear. *I'm tired of people telling me what to do, put Jax in locker number 202! *A panther you must never dare, turn this bench into a hare. *Like the bench turned into a hare, turn Emma into a ferret. *I knew this one day would come in handy, put a love spell on this candy. *In the 7 it's a little dark, let's create a rainbow arc. *Your magic expose will never be, and you will be loyal to only me! The Breakup *You're my minion, it's between you and me, a secret forever, it shall be! *For this girl my only wish, is that she can only speak gibberish! *Since she wants to become a lion, tiger or a whale, give this girl her very own tail! *Revenge on Jax, I still haven't gotten, turn the apple he's eating rotten. *I need to keep these things a vay, turn them into birds so they'll fly away! Emma Wants a Cracker *This bird isn't a parrot to me, back to a person you shall now be! *Where ever she is far or near, summon Emma right here. *This bird isn't what she appears to be, back to a human you shall now be! Stormageddon *This storm is not strong enough, make it scary and make it rough! About a Wizard *He's broken the rules, this ends today, take Jax Novoa's powers away. *The boys have turned bitter, put them all in some glitter! Beach Birthday Bash *I have to make Emma jealous of this guy, make Daniel irresistible to every girl who looks him in the eye. *My previous spell needs a wider reach, expand it to include all the girls on the beach. *This magic trick has turned into a huge blunder, get rid of the spell that Daniel's under. *We need to save him from doom, bring Philip to my room. Zombie Boyfriend *Before Andi has a cow, open this door now! *From where you attack, you have to go back! *Bring her back from where she came, take Andi right out of that game. *There's to much risk at vay, for that we must send Lily away. *Where ever he is far or near, summon Philip to appear right here. Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree *Of this formula we only have the fraction, reveal the other half to produce the correct reaction. *This shoe will reveal, if what Lily said was real. *Doing this spell I thought I'd never, but turn this dog into a boy that will love Katie forever. *Your danger and you can't be tame, go back to where you came, back to the game. *The wrong witch is in limbo I fear, take Lily out and send her here. The Abyss *We can't be in here anymore, we gotta go, so unlock this door. *As the leaf falls from the tree, from this spell may you be free. I'll Stop the World *I'm gonna fill this room, with my snakes of doom. *This process is to slow, let's speed up the flow! *Now that your cover is blown, I'm turning you into stone! Emma vs. Emma *Two black cats and a crow, to the brain convention you will go. *We have no more time, turn Daniel into a lime.